Daven Lannister
Daven Lannister is the Lord of Castamere and cousin Gerold Lannister, the Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. He's known as a competent commander, and a caring father. He's married to Lady Eleyna Serrett, and has two children by the names Lancel and Janei Lannister. Appearance Daven Lannister is tall strong, with the typical traits of a Lannister. His eyes are bright green and he grows a long golden mane, accompanied with a beard. He generally appears a bit rugged, in comparison to some of his fairer cousins. History Daven Lannister was born in 345 AC as the second son of Jaime Lannister and his wife, Joanna Westerling. He inherited the physical traits of his father, with a golden mane and bright green eyes. As a cousin to the main branch of house Lannister, Daven grew up inside Castamere. It had been gifted his ancestor Kevan Lannister over half a century ago for his loyal service to the Crown, yet it was still just a ghastly image of what it once had been. As the second son to a secondary branch of house Lannister, Daven enjoyed the privileges of a powerful family without many of the responsibilities that his brother and older cousins had. With that said, life wasn’t only games for Daven as he still had to study hard, with a large part of his education focusing on combat and warfare. He was groomed to be a commander of soldiers, and he appeared eager to face the challenges it brought. When Daven’s brother Lancel had celebrated his seventeenth name day he had participated in a tourney held in Lord Sarsfield’s honor. Unfortunately, the gods had not favored Lancel that day, as they made his horse fall and crush him. Following his brother's burial, Jaime and Joanna intensified Daven’s education’s in which he hadn’t been given a lot of time previously. Administration and politics became a bigger part of his life, but Daven’s character had already been determined by the years of grooming. While he was far from an incompetent leader, it was obvious that Daven looked for someone to follow as he had his brother. The year after his brother’s death, Daven and his family returned to Sarsfield to remember Lancel. But what was more important to Daven, who had blamed the Sarsfield’s for his brother’s death, was the woman he had met when arriving to their home. Her name was Eleyna Serrett, and Daven had never seen a more stunning woman. He had found her later that night, willing and welcoming and they would spend the rest of their stay at Sarsfield together. When Daven returned home he confronted his father about his wish to be with Eleyna Serrett. Jaime who had been looking for a suitable candidate for Daven amongst the Western Lords had given Daven his approval since House Serrett was both proud and rich, and a few months later the wedding was held. Both Daven and Eleyna felt happy about it and once the celebretions were over the pair had left home to spend some time alone. Two years after their marriage Eleyna was with Daven’s child. Nine months later, a son was born and they named him Lancel in honor of Daven’s brother, whose death had been the reason for Daven and Eleyna’s meeting, and ultimately their son’s birth. Little Lancel was soon followed by a sister that they named Janei. Both of their children had their father's eyes and hair, but their mother's lips and nose. As their children grew older and more capable of taking care of themselves, Daven began to search for opportunities to increase his family’s influence. Having the Lannister name gave them a good rock to stand on, but he had began to want more for his family. The chance he had been searching for revealed itself with the news of Loren Lannister’s death. As he attended his Liege’s funeral, Daven found a friend in his son, Gerold Lannister, in who he would find what he had lost with his brother’s death. A leader that he could follow. A tragedy struck house Lannister of Castamere two years prior to the current events, as Jaime Lannister passed away. He had contracted an illness a few months earlier, which had developed and ultimately taken the man’s life. As Jaime passed away, he left Daven with the responsibilities of the Lord of Castamere. Recent events Timeline * 345 AC: Daven Lannister is born. * 359 AC: His brother Lancel Lannister passes away. * 360 AC: A feast is held in Lancel’s memory. Daven meets Eleyna Serrett. * 361 AC: Daven Lannister and Eleyna Serrett marries. * 363 AC: Their son Lancel Lannister is born. * 365 AC: Their daughter Janei Lannister is born. * 370 AC: His father, Jaime Lannister passes away. Daven becomes the Lord of Castamere. Family tree * Lord Daven Lannister, Lord of Castamere (b. 345 AC.) ** Lady Eleyna Lannister née Serrett, Lady of Castamere (b. 346 AC.) *** Lancel Lannister, their son. Heir to Castamere (b. 363 AC.) *** Janei Lannister, their daughter (b. 365 AC.) Category:House Lannister Category:Characters from the Westerlands